


Worship

by my_deer_friend



Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend
Summary: John spends all afternoon playing with a dog. Alex gets jealous.---(Prompt 28 - praise kink, Lams)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947265
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr anon!

“Who’s a good boy, Denver?”

John smooshes his face against the golden retriever’s snout almost as soon as they’re through the door at Eliza and Maria’s place. The dog wiggles in delight and licks at his face.

Alex tries to hide his dismayed scowl.

“Who’s precious? Who’s beautiful? Who’s so clever?”

The dog whips its tail back and forth, an expression like a stupid grin on its face. John drops down onto the floor, and the dog immediately starts climbing on him, shoving its nose against his neck, his hair, leaving damp trails of spit on his shirt. John laughs in child-like delight, pretending to fend him off, but really just encouraging the licks and sniffs. Yellow dog hair clings all over his jeans.

“There’s tennis balls all around here,” Maria says, coming in from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. “You can toss him a few if you want. He’s dumb, but he understands fetch.”

John grabs the dog’s face in both hands and stares into its eyes. “Don’t listen to the mean lady,” he coos. “You’re very clever, aren’t you? The cleverest boy. The best ever. You wanna go play? Play fetch?” 

The dog’s ears perk up. John’s laughs, then hops up and scoops a few of the dirty, half-chewed tennis balls into his hands. Alex’s stomach churns. Denver immediately bounces to attention, eyes trained on John as they move off the patio and onto the lawn. John starts throwing balls, and Denver tears off after them.

Alex watches the scene with a deep frown.

“I don’t get it,” he mutters.

Eliza turns to look at him. “Get what?”

“Dogs. Like, what’s the appeal? They’re smelly, they’re dirty, they take so much work…”

Maria laughs lightly, turning away from where she’s been watching John faking throws to confuse Denver. “Dogs are great! We always had them growing up.”

“Yeah,” Eliza chimes in, looking sweetly up at Maria, “He just makes it feel more like home.”

She smiles back. “He does. And John seems to like it,” Maria offers.

Alex pouts and takes a sip of his gin and tonic. “That stupid dog is at least half the reason he likes coming here, you know that?” The women laugh. “And it’s all, ‘oh Denver’s so great, he’s so smart, what a cute dog’. It’s dumb.”

Eliza gives him a suddenly piercing look. “He’s just a dog, Alex, I don’t think you have anything to be worried about.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Dunno,” she says coyly, “You just sounded a little resentful there.”

Alex scowls. 

“You should consider it. I think John would love having a dog,” Maria chimes in unhelpfully, before Eliza can silence here with a frantic look.

“Too bad,” Alex grumbles.

“They really _are_ wonderful.”

“No. It’s me or the dog.”

“Really, Alex? You wouldn’t consider it, even for John?”

He narrows his eyes and waves his hand to where John is chasing Denver in a circle and grinning madly as he tries to grab its tail. “No way. I can’t handle that kinda competition.”

***

Later that night - still feeling annoyed about Denver’s ability to completely monopolise John’s attention, not to mention that there’s dog hair _everywhere_ in their car and their laundry - Alex coaxes John into bed. 

With his legs wrapped around John’s driving hips and John’s mouth sucking aching welts into the skin of his throat, he reaches a new height of petty when he thinks, ha, _this_ is one thing that smelly animal can’t do. Sure, the stupid dog can make John laugh so much that his dimples show, but only Alex can urge _these_ glorious sounds out of his partner’s mouth--

“You like that, huh?” John murmurs, angling a thrust to make _him_ moan. “My needy little whore.”

\--he’s better than some dumb dog, right? 

And yes, maybe he isn’t able to put that big, uncomplicated smile on John’s face - or not anymore, and not for a long time - but he can hold an actual conversation, and buy groceries, and unlock doors, and make John tremble - oh, _yes_ \- with just a squeeze of his thighs--

“Fuck, you’re filthy,” John groans into his neck.

Alex hums in response.

\--and anyway, what did that goddamn dog ever do to deserve John’s attention? It just... exists. Meanwhile, Alex shows up for John _every single day._ He compromises, he spends his time and energy on doing nice things, he pays attention and tries hard to be a good partner (even though, yes, he could probably work a little less and listen a little more) and _he_ doesn’t have John fawning all over _him_ like he’s some sort of divine being sent from heaven--

John stops and pulls back just enough to catch Alex’s eye.

“Everything okay?”

Alex gives him a startled, wide-eyed look. “Uh. What?” There’s no way he can admit to all that nonsense he was just thinking. 

“You’re distracted.” John leans down and kisses one cheek, then the other, still catching his breath.

“I’m not.”

John snorts a laugh. “You wanna stop?”

“No!” Shit, this is the _one_ thing he has going for him over that ridiculous dog. He can’t give it up now.

“Then talk to me.” John raises an eyebrow and gives him a long pause. “Alex?”

Alex cringes under John’s intent gaze. “It’s just, you never… Um.” No way. He’s not admitting it.

“Out with it, Hamilton.”

Fuck. His big mouth can’t help itself. “Why don’t you say _nice_ stuff to me?”

John pushes up a higher on his arms. He looks confused. “What do you mean?”

Alex’s face burns red. “It’s stupid.” John fixes him with an intense questioning stare. “Whatever, ignore me.”

“No, hang on, what do you mean about nice stuff?”

“Like--” Shit, there’s no way he can _actually_ admit to-- “Like you were saying to Denver.”

It spills out. John’s eyebrows shoot up. “Okay... You want me to scratch behind your ears too?” 

“Fuck you too, asshole. Can we just drop it, okay?”

“Alex, wait - are you jealous of a dog?”

“I’m not jealous.”

“You _are!_ ”

“Piss off, I’m _not,_ ” Alex insists, though he doesn’t even quite convince himself.

John bursts out laughing. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Alex frowns. “Am I? So you wouldn’t choose some stupid dog over me?” 

Where did _that_ come from? His well of insecurity must be deeper than he thought.

John twists his mouth to one side. “Well, you _can_ train dogs not to speak…”

“Now you’re just making fun of me,” Alex pouts.

“Sorry,” John chuckles. Then his expression turns more serious. “You’re not _really_ angry, are you?”

Alex glowers up past John’s shoulder at the ceiling; because, yes, now he _is_ openly upset, which is even more fucking ridiculous that just being silently annoyed. All because of some hairy, mangy, filthy, awful dog. 

“Darlin’, what’s all this about?” John tries to school his expression into one of concern, but there is still a little bit of amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

No. He doesn’t want to be laughed at, not anymore, not with John’s dick still inside him. Alex untangles his legs and scoots back a little. 

John gets the hint and pulls out. And now the humour melts out of his expression because it’s not like Alex to go off sex like this. John shifts off him onto his side, then pulls up the duvet to cover them and turns Alex so that they are facing each other. He puts a gentle hand on the side of Alex’s face and strokes his thumb along his cheekbone.

Alex can’t quite meet John’s eye.

“What’s going on?” John asks.

“It’s nothing.”

“Alex…”

“Okay, fine, yeah.” He rolls his eyes. “I am jealous of that stupid fucking dog. It’s just… at Eliza’s. You spent the whole time playing with it instead of sitting with us, even though it was such a crazy week and I just wanted to, I dunno, spend time with you. I hate that it can make you happy like that. More than I can.”

“What are you talking about, Alex? That’s not true.”

He shrugs. “Well, you seemed like you wanted to spend time with it rather than with us. With me. And on top of that you were calling it smart and nice and - ugh, never mind.”

John frowns a little. “That just - how I talk to dogs, I guess.”

“So you don’t like the dog better than me?”

This time John’s laugh is sharp and incredulous. “Jesus, of course not! Denver’s a _dog._ ”

When John puts it like that, it does seem like pretty fucking dumb thing to get worked up about. “Yeah, okay. Look, it’s not a big deal.”

John smiles wryly. “You’re right, though.”

“Oh?”

John slides an arm under Alex’s waist and wraps it around his lower back, then tugs him up and around so that Alex is sitting across his thighs. Then he pushes up so that’s sitting, their bodies almost flush.

“I really missed out,” John says as he wraps his warm hands around Alex’s waist and strokes along the sensitive skin of his belly with his thumbs. “I mean, look at you - you’re _gorgeous._ ”

Alex flushes. John is gazing up at him with sparkling eyes and a soft smile. “Really?” he asks coyly.

“It’s a miracle I can tear my eyes off you.” His hands wander along Alex’s hips and thighs and back, and he starts pressing kisses to his chest and shoulders. “Sometimes I just catch myself staring and think, how the fuck did I get so lucky?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex hums a little self-consciously, but he leans into the touches.

“Think I’m kidding? You’re the full package, darlin’,” John murmurs, right by his ear. “Beautiful, like no one I’ve ever seen. Your _eyes,_ Alex. Your legs. Hips. Your hands. Your skin, it’s just so…” and he licks a hot, wet stripe along Alex’s collarbone. 

Alex feels a shudder of pleasure at the tongue on him, and the words spilling off it.

“And, god, you’re _brilliant_ too - not just a hot guy with a pretty face.” John slides a hand up into his hair and draws his head down so that he can plant kisses all along Alex’s forehead and temples. “You’re the smartest person I know. But it’s more than that, darlin’ - you’re charming. Funny. Sarcastic or sweet depending on your mood.” Kisses everywhere now, the last one lingering on the corner of his jaw.” The things you can do with your talented tongue…”

Alex grins, still blushing furiously but now also desperately pleased. “Oh yeah?”

“Show me.” John meets Alex’s coy gaze with a blistering one of his own and pulls Alex down into a searing kiss - lips and teeth and tongues. When they pull apart, Alex is simmering with arousal again.

“You’re so fucking hot too. God, I just love your perfect ass.” John squeezes it, hard, and Alex rumbles appreciatively. 

“Heh,” Alex chuckles. “That I know.”

John grins. “Yeah? Guess so, considering how much time I spend buried in it.”

Alex whimpers and grinds forward a little.

“Mmm, you want me back inside you, darlin’? Making you squirm?”

Alex nods quickly and lifts up a little, balancing with his hands on John’s shoulders. John fumbles a hand between their bodies, then guides him into position, and Alex feels himself fill up again with John’s burning length as he lowers himself down.

“God, Alex, you feel so fucking perfect. Shit, I wish I could spend all my time inside you, pushing you down and hearing you moan my name.”

Alex arches his hips forward and squeezes his thighs, and John curses under his breath.

“And you’re so good to me, Alex. Not just with your body.” John punctuates his words with a firm grind of his hips. “You’re patient. Kind. You put up with all my bullshit.” 

John wraps his hand around Alex’s cock, and Alex lets out a long, needy groan - which chokes off into a gasp when John twists and squeezes and strokes _just_ right.

“Alex, my Alexander - you make me so fucking happy.” 

“I love you,” Alex whispers, overcome by the emotions welling up in his chest.

At that, John speeds his strokes and grinds up into him, and Alex quickly flames up and crests - and he comes to the feel of John’s hand and John’s cock, and the sound of a million whispered _I love yous_ on his skin.


End file.
